User blog:Lalajujunini/MOC Blog 1
Hello everyone out there! It has come to my attention that I have not really been doing this CBW thing the right way. A few of you may have noticed the total overhaul of my Toa Page. Also, brand new signature. [[User:Lalajujunini|'L'a'la']][[User talk:Lalajujunini|'j'u'ju']][[User blog:Lalajujunini|'n'i'ni']]Hard to pronounce! 17:37, August 7, 2015 (UTC). See? So, I have also been trying to get more done on my main storyline, HIDS. The next step was to try and join the community through blogging. Obvious choice? MOC blog. Thus, this: Lala'sMOCBlog1Banner.JPG The first few of these MOCs are characters who will not be appearing in my storyline soon, or ever, mainly because all the MOCs for my storyline are finished, and I don't want to reveal any important ones just yet. A few characters I finished recently, and will appear soon, are also here. If you like, dislike, have pointers (pointers would be nice), or want me to stop polluting CBW with my horrible MOCing abilities, please comment. Also, how does everybody else end up with awesome MOC studios and I end up with a sheet hung on my wall? Could somebody tell me how you made those? This is a Toa of Lightning which I never named. I was trying to build a Nikila MOC using the canon illustration as a basis. I think I sort of Acheived this, but then I didn't like the weapon and replaced it with these. And since I don't have a Mask of Possibilities (nobody does) I used a Noble Akaku. If you think I should put her (I decided it's a her) in my storyline, please comment. Or if you have a name for her. NikilaMOC(frontshot).JPG This is a build for Sarhab after Mata Nui reformed Spherus Magna. That won't mean anything to anyone (Sarhab doesn't even have a page yet), but I hope soon it will. This was actually inspired ny my original concept for Sarhab, yellow and purple. I don't remember ever having green in there, but it seems to fit. I decided that the color scheme wasn't what I was looking for (I decided on gunmetal grey and metru green, as you'll see in a while). I just gave him his old (well, it isn't even new yet) Power Sword, because I wanted to save his new weapon until I release that form. I mostly put him on here because I thought he was interesting. SarhabP-SMprototype(frontshot).JPG This is Khrodak, a Toa of Magnetism. I really have no idea how I got the idea for the blue and brown, but I like it quite a bit. That's just how I always imagined him. He is relatively unimportant in my storyline, but I hope to give him a page soon. Khrodak(frontshot).JPG This is a ship I have been working on for a while now, on and off, mostly because I'm not much good at vehicles. I have it all planned out in my head, but it has never gotten there. It will be a pivotal part in my storyline... when I finish it. This one especially I would like some comments on, as I'm not even sure if completed it will be any good; should I just give up hope of building a vehicle? EPSprototype(sideshot).JPG EPSprototype(frontshot).JPG|I used wheels as turbines. A character slightly visible in my currently posted pages is Rovex, the first Makuta Dahfk, a group of biologically engineered Makuta, created to prolong and expand the Makuta species, as the source of Antidermis was lost. He was faulty, and resented his own existence, eventually committing suicide. This is a partially disassembled build (stripped for parts) from an older storyline ("The Spiderlings"), which I used as his inspiration. his actual build has not yet been begun. He has no legs, because I used them for something else, but I don't know what. Rovexprototype(topshot).JPG Rovexprototype(sideshot).JPG I also built a tiny, but wonderfully poseable, Turaga form for one of my Toa of Sand who isn't even on CBW yet. I'm actually very proud of this one, I feel like I built a mini build with no wasted peices, high poseability, and no cheats (one peice legs, etc.). I don't think he will ever be in the story, but who knows? Maybe in an alternate dimension? EritorTuraga(frontshot).JPG Finally, this is a MOC of Onua in the G2 story, using G1 and G2 peices. I am glad the I managed to encorporate the classic Toa Mata body, as well as gears and poseable arms. For some reason (I have NO IDEA why) I couldn't find another black Inika leg peice (I looked REALLY hard). This is more like a 1st draft, it's not as good as I would like it to be. OnuaMOC(1leg).JPG|Standing on one leg. OnuaMOC(backshot).JPG|Gears! OnuaMOC(frontshot).JPG PS: I am going to wait another month to enact my plan of running for every catagory in the Voting Center, to prepare. Mostly because my story isn't done. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts